Dark heart or Light?
by Reflection of My Tears
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a feared assassin who has no mercy. Haruno Sakura is a High School student who thinks he has a good heart. Can she turn him around, or will he remain a ruthless killer? Main pairing SakuSasu, with some InoKiba, ShikaTema and NaruHina. R
1. The Meeting

Hi

**Hi! This is a fic I just thought up one day when I was thinking about what to write while watching an anime called Black Cat! If you haven't already seen it, you should really watch it! It's about assassins and bounty hunters (or, as they call them, Sweepers) with the perfect mix of violence and humour!  
**_**Disclaimer: I own the plot, though it is kinda like Black Cats!  
Claimer: I don't own Naruto! Sadly, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!  
**__**Summary: **__**Uchiha Sasuke is a feared 17-year-old assassin who has no mercy. Haruno Sakura is a normal 16-year-old High School student who thinks that he has a good heart. Can she turn him around, or will he remain a ruthless killer? SasuSaku! AU! Rated T for cussing and violence!  
**__**Enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**_

**.:Start Chapter One:.**

"Aargh!" another body fell to the ground, victim of the handsome seventeen-year-old standing there, sword in hand. His raven hair was turned blue in the silver moonlight, swaying in the night breeze. A cruel smirk was plastered on his face, amusement in his onyx eyes.  
"Didn't stand a chance…" he spoke softly, placing his long, glinting weapon back in its sheath. He knew that, out of all the other criminals in the city, he was the most feared. It was to be expected, as he was a merciless assassin who cared for no one except himself. He stood for a moment, watching as the man's blood, which was staining his white shirt, took the shape of what seemed to be three colons (curse mark shape).

Satisfied, he turned away, glancing at his surroundings before disappearing into the night, lean-tailed coat billowing for a heartbeat. The pink-haired girl that had been watching him stood in shock for a moment, heart beating wildly. She had heard that he was fearsome and ruthless with a dark heart. But the teen she had just seen was merciless, yes, but she could tell that underneath that hard shell he had a good heart and a reason for killing.

Feeling a cold wind chill the bare skin that her short, plaid school skirt didn't cover, she continued the walk home, heavy bag hurting her shoulders. Her white school shirt clung to her, compulsory pale green tie loose. Looking up, she watched the stars, wondering where he had gone. There was an endless sea of rooftops surrounding her, and he could be anywhere. She didn't know why, but when she imagined his handsome face, raven hair, lean-tailed coat and onyx eyes, she felt an odd, warm emotion stir inside of her.  
When she had looked into his obsidian eyes she had seen through the amusement and found what he had been trying to hide; pain, grief and, most importantly, loneliness. Her round jade eyes reflected the stars as she stared at them in wonder, pausing for a moment. _I wonder where he is…_she thought, thinking of how exhilarating it would be to meet him. _But it's not like he would actually like, or even want to talk to, someone like me! _She saddened a bit at this, averting her eyes to the pavement in front of her as she continued on her way home. _Maybe, just maybe, he might make an exception for me…_

Arriving home about fifteen minutes later, she headed straight for her room to think.

"Sakura-_chan_! You're home!" an annoying voice greeted at her door.

"Go away, Kayoko! I'm _trying _to think here!"

"Fine then! I was just _trying _to say hello!"

As her little sister's light footsteps faded away, she plopped exhaustedly onto her dark pink covers.

"Finally…" she breathed closing her eyes as images of him swamped her mind once again. Turning over restlessly, she clutched the fabric of her blankets tightly with her fingers. Annoyance swept through her, mingling with the odd feeling from before. Shifting restlessly, she didn't register the fact that her mother was calling her until she appeared in the doorway.

"Sakura!"

"What?"

"Dinners ready, and I've been calling you for five minutes!"

"Oh…"

"You seem distracted…did something happen to you today at school or while you were walking home?"

"No!"

"Hmm…" her mother scrutinised her with a knowing look.

"I'll be down in a minute…"

"Okay, but don't take too long."

"I won't…Sheesh…"

Alone again, she glared at her wall, feeling that emotion swirl within her, making her even angrier. She didn't want to feel this, not at all. Every time she thought of him, her cheeks heated up. She had just been walking home, that's all. She had been innocently walking home.

.:Flashback:.

_The pink-haired female waved goodbye to her friends as they went their separate ways_

"_See you tomorrow!" she yelled, turning around, back to the school. As she walked, it was unusually quiet, the only sound that she could hear was her sandals hitting the pavement. She was used to it being quiet, as her school finished at 5.30 pm, but not this quiet. Usually there were pedestrians and late shoppers walking past, but today there was no one. _

_After fifteen minutes of walking in silence, a sudden yell stopped her._

"_W-what do you want with me?! I'll give you all my money, just please don't hurt me!"_

_Gasping slightly, she changed direction and followed the terrified yell into a dark alleyway. As she saw shadows on the ground, that were getting closer with every step, she hid behind a corner and peeked out to look at whoever was there. And was amazed at the sight. _

_Standing there, sword in hand, was a teen who looked about seventeen years old. He had raven hair that was spiked up at the back and a fringe framing his handsome face. His onyx eyes were emotionless and he wore a black, lean-tailed coat with a black shirt and pants underneath._

"_W-wait a minute," the man that was trembling in fear on the ground stuttered in fear, "y-you're…Uchiha Sasuke!"_

"_And?" his voice was calm and suave. _

"_You're going to kill me, aren't you?"_

"_And what if I am?"_

"_P-please don't kill me! I'll give you all my money, just please! I have a wife and three children!"_

"_Sorry…Lord Orochimaru's orders…" by now his lips were forming a cruel smirk. "Don't worry…you can watch your children…while you're in heaven!"_

_There was a sickening squelch as his long sword sliced through the other man's flesh, blood spraying into the air. As the man fell to the ground, dead his onyx eyes caught her own jade ones. Eyes widening, stared in shock as he turned away._

"_Didn't stand a chance…"_

.:End Flashback:.

By now she was more confused than ever, wondering why she felt a burst of happiness whenever she envisioned the handsome seventeen-year-old. Recognising the feeling, her olive eyes widened in shock. She didn't need to feel this way; she didn't _want _to feel this way! But alas, she couldn't control her emotions, and gave in to the realization.

Her name was Haruno Sakura, and she was in love with the famous assassin, Uchiha Sasuke.

**.:End Chapter One:.**

**Well, I hope you liked it! I'll probably put the next chapter up soon, and introduce other characters! Do you like it how I made Orochimaru Sasuke's boss? Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Meeting the crew

**Hi again! Thanks to; **_Namine-sama, x.ScArLeT.X.RoSe.X, YingYang-Animal__**,**__UchihaRen246_**and **_banana of suna_**for reviewing and adding my story to their Favourite Story and Story Alert lists! Round of applause! huggles Thank you! You get either; a Sasuke or Sakura plushie and a cookie!  
**_**Disclaimer: I own the plot!  
Claimer: I don't own the characters of Naruto! Though I'm saving up to buy it from Masashi Kishimoto! I've added my savings up to; an old piece of gum, bread crumbs and a paper clip. Just you wait Kishimoto!  
**__**Summary:**__** I'm sure you all know the summary, so I'm not gonna bother…**_

**.:Start Chapter Two:.**

_.:.:Sakura's POV:.:._

"Sakura! Wake up, or you'll be late!"

"Yeah, yeah…" I mumbled, groggily opening my eyes. My name is Haruno Sakura, and I have long PINK hair that reaches to mid-back—which now looked as if a very large bird had tried to make a nest in there while I slept. Yes, you heard me, pink hair. Long, bubblegum pink hair that was now a rather large tangle of knots. I have jade eyes and an all-right looking figure.

"Sakura!" My mother called again, sounding impatient now. Whoops. She's scary when she's angry, so which one did I go with? A)-Got up as quickly as possible, or B)-went back to sleep? As stupid as it seems, I went with B…which was a bad decision on my part.

"HARUNO SAKURA!"

I shot awake, shouting,

"CRAP! NOT THE PEPPER SPRAY!" I have a habit of doing that. Realizing it was only my Mum –who was looking EXTREMLEY scary right now- I calmed down only to cower in fear as she yelled at me.

"Get ready NOW, young lady! If I come back up here in fifteen minutes and you're still in bed…" she left me with that last sentence.

"PHEW!" I breathed, finally getting up. Let me tell you about my room. Well, it's mostly pink, with dark pink covers on my bed, light pink walls, etc. That's about it. I can't be bothered telling you what's in my room, so let's just time skip forward to when I rush out of the house with toast in my mouth and sprint to my school, Konoha Private Academy, otherwise known as KPA.

_.:.:At School, still in Sakura's POV:.:._

"SAKU!"

"Huh?" I turned round to see a boy with blond spiky hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks running towards me. He was wearing the white shirt, loose green tie and baggy black pants that all the boys had to wear. Stupid uniforms…never do anyone any good…

"Oh, hey, Naruto!" I yelled back, laughing as he tripped over his own clumsy feet.

"WOAH!"

**OOF! **

**CRASH!**

**BANG!**

"OW!" Someone shouted as Naruto fell on them. "NARUTO, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

I nearly died laughing as she got up and chased Naruto round, though both of them were smiling. To tell the truth, I was a little jealous of Ino (that's her name). She has long blonde hair that she usually puts into a ponytail with an 'emo-fringe' covering her right eye, blue eyes and a great figure. All in all, she's gorgeous. There was a guy that I had a little crush on, and then Ino kind-of stole him off me. His name was Kiba, and now there in a loving relationship. Bleagh.

By now she had tackled Naruto to the ground and raised her hands threateningly. Naruto's eyes widened and he madly tried to scrabble away from Ino, but she had an unusually strong grip on him.

"Oh teh noes! Not the FINGERNAILS!" he yelled, clutching his heart dramatically. There were getting weird looks by the entire students still coming to school, but they were used to it.

"They're at it again? How troublesome," a voice behind me stated nonchalantly. Raising an eyebrow, I turned around (again) to look at the boy behind me. He had black hair that was tied in a ponytail that randomly stuck up at the back, kinda like a canon.

"Oh, shut it, Shikamaru!" the girl beside him said, sounding annoyed. She had blonde hair that was tied up in four ponytails that looked like FOUR canons. She looked annoyed, but I could see the affection in her eyes as she gazed at him. Oh yeah, they're in a relationship _as well_. At that moment I felt something I'd never really felt before; loneliness. I was the only one of my friends that _didn't _have someone close to me. I was the only one not in a relationship. Sighing, I yelled at Ino, who was tickling Naruto with her frickin' long fingernails,

"Ino, Naruto, get over here! You're attracting a crowd!"

Giving him a last glare, Ino got off Naruto to make her way back to us. Whenever she moved all the boys' heads immediately turned to her to just stare, drooling. Okay, the main events of the day were REALLY boring, so I'm just gonna have ANOTHER time-skip to the end of the day.

_.:.:.:.:End of the Day:.:.:.:._

"So, anything happen last night?" Ino asked me, smiling mischievously.

"W-why?" I asked, nervous. REAL nervous.

"Come ON! You can tell me. I _know _that something happened last night; you've been distracted all day."

"Fine."

Giving in –which is what I often do- I pulled her around a corner, out of sight.

"Well, I was walking home and it was really quiet when someone yelled 'what do you want with me?! I'll give you all my money, just please don't hurt me!' So I followed the voice into an alley and found…"

"Oh, COME ON ALREADY!"

"Sh! Well, I found…Uchiha Sasuke…and he looked at me, like, into my eyes…" I trailed off dreamily, remembering his handsome features.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ino nearly screamed. She _nearly _screamed--but that doesn't mean it wasn't loud. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, in the courtyard turned towards us.

"Ino!" I hissed, flushing red in embarrassment.

"Oops," she said, though I could tell that she liked the attention. Grinning, she turned towards me. "Okay, you are going to ring me tonight and tell me everything that happened. Got that?"

"Fine," I said through gritted teeth. God, she could be so frickin' annoying sometimes.

_.:.:Sasuke's POV:.:._

Slipping silently through the shadows, I moved closer to my next target; Zaku Abumi, a widely known drug dealer. _**(A/N: Ha! Bet you weren't expecting that!)**_ My movements were soundless, making it impossible for me to be detected. Sliding my sword out of its sheath, I leapt down behind him. He was too busy gloating about how he had smuggled drugs all the way across the country to his little playboy bunnies (yes, I'm making it that they have playboy bunnies) that he didn't notice that I was there until my sword was held to his throat.

"Wh-who's there?!" he was trying to sound tough, but I could feel his fear. Not that I cared at all.

"Oh, don't worry…this wont hurt…much," I said, smirking sadistically. In one swift movement I sliced his throat open and slid the sword back in its sheath. A few seconds later I was gone, back at Lord--God, I hate calling him that--Orochimaru's headquarters.

"So, Sasuke…that was quick, even at your level…" a terrifyingly cold, snake-like voice said behind me.

My eyes narrowed. "What did you expect…Orochimaru…"

"Heh-heh…"

Scowling, I turned around to face my mentor. His long tongue caressed his lips, which made me want to puke. But I don't puke. I prefer to take my emotions out by killing things.

"I like the feisty ones!"

Okay, now I felt like sliding my sword out and killing him. Instead I walked over to him and lifted him up by the collar aggressively.

"Listen," I spat, "I don't like men, and I hate your frickin' guts. I'm just working with you so I can kill Itachi."

_.:.:No POV:.:._

Sakura sat on a rusty old swing, waiting on a boy she'd met at school. His name was Rock Lee, and he was...kinda freaky, to say the least.

_Is this the right choice? _She wondered._ I mean, he's not the best looking, but he's nice and kind, and he actually likes me…_As she sat there, pondering in her thoughts, she didn't notice him come up…in a green spandex suit. He had a bowl cut, BUSHY eyebrows, and bug eyes WITH eyelashes to match.

_**Excuse me while I go puke!**_

_Who are you?_

_**I'm your inner, dumbass!**_

_Um…do I even have one of those?_

_**I give up…-leaves-**_

"Sakura, my youthful blossom of youthfulness! I have something for you!"

O.o

Okay….maybe it WAS a bad decision!

"Oh…hey, Lee…What is it?"

He walked straight up to her, gripped her face in his hands, and kissed her. Her glossy jade eyes widened. His lips were wet, as if he had just had a drink, and his callusing hands hurt her head.

"Let go of the girl."

**Well, I hope you liked it! When you review, tell me what plushie you want! But please don't ask for an Orochimaru one, because Sasuke came and stabbed them all…oh yeah, if you guess who that was, you get TWO COOKIES!**


	3. They got the scare of their lives!

Hey

**Hey! Okay, thanks to **_DragonBreath102__**, **__pheonix1808 __**and **__lulus-love_**! Now, **_Lulus-love_** wanted a Sasuke plushie, so here you go! –Hands over plushie and a cookie- -hugs- Thanks! Oh yeah, you were right! I don't have much to say today, so I'm just gonna go straight to the Claimer and Disclaimer!  
**_**Disclaimer: I own the plot!  
**__**Claimer: I don't own Naruto! I don't know why, but Masashi Kishimoto said that I didn't have enough money to but Naruto!**_

**.:Recap:.**

"_Sakura, my youthful blossom of youthfulness! I have something for you!"_

_O.o_

_Okay…maybe it WAS a bad decision!_

"_Oh…hey, Lee…What is it?"_

_He walked straight up to her, gripped her face in his hands, and kissed her. Her glossy jade eyes widened. His lips were wet, as if he had just had a drink, and his callusing hands hurt her head._

"_Let go of the girl."_

Sakura pulled her head away form Lee's. Wiping her mouth, her voice came out shocked.

"Wh-who's there?" she asked. The bushes rustled, and she knew that both Ino and Naruto had followed her. "Guys!" she hissed, making them sigh and crawl out, Ino yelping as her shirt tore on a thorn. "Why did you follow me?!"

"Uh…Saku?"

"What?"

"You may wanna…look behind you."

She turned around, wondering why Naruto and Ino looked so shocked. Her glossy olive eyes widened at the sight. Lee was standing there, looking petrified, and facing him, sword pointing at his throat, was…Uchiha Sasuke.

And that was why she fainted.

_.:.:Ten Minutes Later:.:._

"Saku, are you okay?" Ino asked her friend worriedly, though her eyes were glued to the handsome seventeen-year-old who was still holding the long, glinting sword to Lee's throat. His obsidian eyes narrowed and Ino heard his voice for the first time.

"Don't move."

She stared at him dreamily, not noticing that Sakura was stirring. He was just so _hot_, even for a fearsome assassin.

"Ino…what happened? Why is he doing that to Lee?"

"Uh…I think because he kissed you…" Ino knew that, by feeling attracted to Uchiha Sasuke, she was being unfaithful to Kiba, but…was he the right choice, anyway? She was confused now.

Clearing her throat, Sakura stood up and approached the two male teens. "Um…e-excuse me…but why do you want to kill my friend?"

His onyx eyes didn't move from the boy who looked like he was going to wet himself as he answered,

"He's my next target."

"W-what?"

"Orochimaru's orders--I _have _to kill Dog-Brow here, or Orochimaru will kill _me_."

There was silence as his words sunk in. Suddenly Naruto burst out laughing.

"HAHA!! _'Dog-Brow'_! That's a good one!"

Ino bit her lip as Sasuke turned his head towards the little idiot. Naruto's eyes bugged out as the feared assassin sent him a death glare. A very deadly death-glare at that.

"Uhm…I mean…"

"Shut up."

Naruto shut that big mouth of his.

_.:.:Sasuke's POV:.:._

I knew that I had to kill this little freak that was over-obsessed with 'youthfulness', but from the looks on their faces, they didn't want me to. Especially that pink-haired girl. She looked freaked out. But if I didn't kill him, Orochimaru would kill me, and that _couldn't _happen. I wouldn't let it happen. There was only one reason that I was actually working in the place, and that was so I could kill Itachi.

Sighing, I closed my eyes for a heartbeat before facing them, sword still pressed to Dog-Brow's throat, drawing a line of blood.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Sasuke? Kill him."

_.:.:No POV:.:._

Everyone turned to see a man with long black hair step out of the shadows, licking his lips. His eyes looked like that of a snake's, glinting in the moonlight.

"No. I'm not going to kill him, Orochimaru. I know that he didn't actually do anything to you, and you just picked some random kid for me to kill." Sasuke raised his chin defiantly.

Orochimaru's expecting face contorted into a look of fury. "I told you to kill him, so you kill him!" he screeched. "Or do you not want to take revenge on Itachi?!"

A look of grief lingered in Sasuke's eyes, and his face darkened, but he still refused. "I told you; no. It doesn't mean that I don't want to kill Itachi for what he did, but I'm not going to kill _that many _innocent people. Especially not this one; I can tell that he's a dear friend of theirs. And Itachi's the only reason I'm actually working with you!"

The older man made some rapid hand signs before staring right at Sasuke, a look of hunger on his face.

"Curse Mark Seal; Activate!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he fell to his hands and knees, dropping the sword. His face contorted in pain.

"Aah!"

His fingers scraped at the soil, trying to stop the agony. Strange marks were spreading over his face, looking like fire. He coughed up blood.

Sakura stared in horror, lower lip trembling, tears welling in her eyes. What was happening to Sasuke? As soon as she saw the blood come out of his mouth the tears slipped over the edge of her eyelids. What looked like purple smoke was coming out from the back of his neck, and it was only a few moments before it completely enveloped him.

"S-Saku?" Ino asked, frightened, "what's happening?"

"I-I'm not sure…"

It was about two minutes later that the smoke cleared. Sasuke was on his feet again, but he didn't look like Sasuke. The marks were all over his face, his lips had curved into a sadistic grin, and his eyes were red.

"Yes…That's better…Now, kill the one with the bushy eyebrows!"

Sasuke held out his hand, and the sword flew into it. Pointing it at Lee, his eyes narrowed. There was pure malice in his eyes; he intended to kill someone, and in this case, it was Lee. In his irises were three colons (?) that spun wildly as his grin widened. He moved so fast that no one knew it was coming. Before they had time to react Sasuke had thrust the sword into Lee's chest, making him fall to his knees, blood spurting onto the grass.

"Lee!"

"Don't worry," Sasuke twirled the sword in his hand before sliding it back in its sheath, "I missed the vital organs on purpose." Even his voice sounded different--more heartless. He was still grinning. He looked daunting--everyone was terrified at that moment.

"What?!" Orochimaru's voice was cold and full of anger, "you MISSED the vital organs _on purpose_?!" he said this while stalking up to the teen. But to tell the truth, even _he _was scared of Sasuke in this mode. "That means I have to kill you now."

Sasuke turned to him, eyebrow raised. "You go and try it."

Before Orochimaru could react, Sasuke's leg had shot up, kicking him into the air. His eyes were closed, and he seemed calm. Orochimaru felt blood deluge his mouth and he opened it, letting the crimson substance fly out.

"Where'd Sasuke go?" Naruto sounded terrified. That was when the older man felt two fingers poke his back.

"The Dancing Leaf Shadow?" he questioned, voice weak.

"No…"

His leg spun up and hit him, only softly, before he kicked him and punched him close to the ground before kicking him in the stomach again, sending him flying into the dirt, yelling,

"SHISHIRENDAN! (Barrage of Lions)"

Landing on his feet, he stood straight again. Closing his eyes for a second, he sighed deeply, smirking. Eyes snapping open again, they flashed onyx as he looked at their cowering forms.

"H-holy crap…" Naruto stammered, looking like he was going to wet himself. Lee had fallen into unconsciousness, blood still flowing from his wound.

As the marks on Sasuke's body receded, his eyes blended back into onyx before he crumpled to the ground, unconscious and exhausted.

**Well, I hope you liked it! I'll try making the chapters a bit longer, and the next one will probably be focused mostly on Sasuke! Review please! It'll make me very happy!**


	4. Meagan

**Hey, welcome back to **_**Dark heart or light?**_**! Thanks to **_blossompetals__**, **__Ruler of Black Hearts__**, **__CrimsonShadow78__**, **__animeXfight.sakura__**, **__naughtygirl828 __**and **__uchihalover6629 _**for reviewing!  
**_**Claimer: I don't own Naruto!  
**__**Disclaimer: I own the plot!  
**__**Summary: **__**Okay, if you guys don't know the summary by now…**_

**.:Start Chapter Three:.**

_A young boy sat on the edge of a dock, swinging his feet over the water below. He didn't utter a word, instead staring up at the light morning sky. He had round, innocent onyx eyes and raven hair that naturally spiked up at the back. Averting his gaze to the vast spread of water, he didn't notice that someone was calling his name until she had walked up behind him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. _

"_Sasuke, come on, Honey…"_

"_Hmm? Oh, hi mum…"_

"_What were you doing?"_

"_Thinking…"_

"_About what?"_

"_Things…"_

"_What things?" she had picked him up now, and was looking at him straight in the eye, a playful smile on her face; the one she used with her young son. _

"_Itachi…and father…"_

"_Oh? You were thinking about Fugaku and Itachi?"_

"_Yea! I wanna be like them when I grow up! Especially Itachi! He's my _idol_!"_

Sasuke shot awake, sweat dripping down his brow. He felt strangely tired; more tired than he had felt before. Onyx eyes scanning the room, he realized something; this wasn't his house. Immediately going into alert mode, he sprang off of the comfortable bed and surveyed the place, looking for the owner. That was when he caught sight of a strand of pink hair.

"Eep!" Sakura squealed in fright as a sword was held to her throat.

"Why am I here?" a voice demanded.

"O-oh…you're awake…"

She heard a deep sigh as the long weapon held before her slowly slid back into its sheath.

"Why am I here?" he repeated, obviously irritated over the fact that he had to recur the words he had said just moments ago.

"W-well, you had these strange m-marks all over you're skin…and t-then you f-fainted…" she was careful not to mention anything about Orochimaru, as he seemed stressed enough already. The fact that she didn't want her house destroyed by an angst-ridded teen with a long, sharp sword might've had something to do with it as well. Turning around, she watched him survey her kitchen before stammering nervously,

"U-Uhm…Do you w-want to have something to e-eat?"

"No…" his onyx gaze was fixed on the window across from him. "I have to go."

"N-no…you can't go yet…your muscles might sprain."

This time he fixed his hard stare on her. "I've had worse…."

As she opened her mouth to protest, he bet her to it, snapping back,

"I've had ribs broken…my skull fractured…I've been stabbed a numerous amount of times and lived…I've died and come back to life a day later...so a few sprained muscles isn't that bad."

Hey eyes widened. She didn't know he had been injured so much. Without another word, he turned and jumped out the window, leaving her to stare at the spot where he had vanished.

--

Sasuke jumped from rooftop to rooftop, irritation clear in his dark, penetrating eyes. He knew very well that he had most-likely badly injured Orochimaru and scared the shit out of Sakura's friends. _Let's see, there was the loud, hyper blonde, the pretty blonde, Pinky, and Dog-Brow, but I nearly killed that freak... _

Pausing abruptly, he sighed heavily, as it was rather noticeable that he was being followed.

"Come out…I know you're following me. It's pretty obvious…"

Six figures crept out of the shadows, smiling sheepishly and nervously at the same time. They looked at him fearfully, twiddling their thumbs as they anticipated the cold metal of his sword to their throats.

"Uh…heh-heh…Hey there, S-Sasuke…" Naruto grinned awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

The famous assassin narrowed his eyes, making them jump and gulp.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Uhm…" Naruto's eyes shifted uneasily, "well, Saku here said that you took off even though you could've sprained muscles so we wanted to know where you were going……what the hell does _sprained _mean anyway?"

"Oh God, you really are an idiot!" Ino scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" While the two were bickering like, uhm, MATURE (_cough-yeah right-cough_) teens, Sasuke had whipped out his sword and his eyes had a dangerous glint in them.

"Your name means PIG!"

"Yeah? Well, technically, you're a GROCERY ITEM!!"

"Uh…you two should really turn around now…" Sakura interrupted sharply, glancing at them both, one at a time, gulping in anxiety.

"Wha? O-oh…heh-heh…sorry about that…it's just this PIG here called me an idiot!"

"Don't move…dunce."

"What do you mean?! And—HEY!"

"Haha! Shame!"

"Do you want to die?!"

As they opened their mouths in union to respond, he had disappeared before reappearing behind the six. There was a choked gasp as is sword sliced trough the air, severing a man's chest. Blood flew into the crisp morning air, staining his handsome face. His eyes were closed, and his body was calm, as he had done this a countless number of times. His lips were a thin line as the blood on his face trickled down his cheek. Six pairs of eyes widened at the same time.

The man, whose blood was gushing out in the shape of three colons, had short, messy brown hair and rapidly dulling grey-blue eyes. He was wearing a buttoned-down grey top and matching trousers. His eyes were wide as he fell to the ground.

"W-wha?" he chocked out, blood spilling out of his mouth. The gun he had been holding flew out of his hand and clattered onto the flat, concrete roof of the large, rectangular building.

"Well done Sasuke!" a voice exclaimed, and they turned around to see a girl step out of the shadows. She had long brown hair that went down to her mid-back with the same type of fringe as Ino's covering her right eye. She had fair, lightly tanned skin and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a black singlet that was ripped at the bottom, showing her PEIRCED belly button, a spiked black belt, that wasn't done up, and black denim jean shorts that were also ripped at the bottom. She had a great figure and was freakin' _gorgeous_. Grinning, she walked over to Sasuke in her black, knee-high boots and, without a moment's hesitation, threw her arms over his neck, face inches from his.

"Long time, no see!" She purred, eyes narrowing into seductive slits.

_Shhk._

His sword slid back into its sheath as he rolled his onyx eyes. He seemed looser, more calm now that she was here. Sakura did _not _like that idea.

"And I was just starting to think I wasn't going to have to see you again…" The girl put on a fake but _very_ believable hurt expression, a faint line of pink tinting her cheeks.

"Well, seeing as you're being so mean, maybe I should just leave!"

His eyes slightly widened at this.

"Seeing as you're already here…"

She smirked triumphantly.

"You're so easy! Well, after knowing you for more than five years, that is…"

"Uh, not meaning to be rude or anything, but…who are you?"

She didn't answer immediately, eyes flicking around the group. _What a weird bunch of people…a blonde…a girl with PINK hair…a boy who is obviously hyper…a lazy-ass…a girl with four cannons for ponytails…and a guy with brown hair and red face paint …what's up with that?! Well, I'll have to show them that Sasu-kun's MINE, no one else's!_

"I'm Meagan..."

As they stared, confused, Meagan tilted her head upwards, kissing Sasuke on the lips. To everyone's complete and utter shock, he _didn't _pull away, instead angling his head so they could kiss better.

Sakura felt hot and bitter tears well in her eyes as the scene seemed to unfold in slow-motion. She didn't know why, but watching the two kiss made pain rip through her, plunging into her heart and shocking her to the core. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before words began to form.

"J-Just who are you?!"

"I," Meagan broke the kiss, turning to face them, "am Sasuke's _girlfriend_, and have been for three-and-a-half years."

**Well, hope you liked it! It was boring, I know, but I had to think of someway to add Meagan in! I was kinda rushing this chappy, so don't flame me! Please! Please! I BEG of you!  
****P.S. This IS a SasuSaku fic, don't worry. I added Meagan in for some fun. I have my reasons….BWAHAHAHA!! Damn it! I forgot them again!**


End file.
